An arbitrating circuit is important for designing a logic circuit. The arbitrating circuit receives plural request signals and determines the priorities of the request signals according to the sequence of the request signals.
For example, in case that a circuit system comprises plural controllers to access the memory, the circuit system has to be equipped with an arbitrating circuit. When the plural controllers issue read commands, the arbitrating circuit determines which controller is acknowledged to have the priority to read the data from the memory according to the sequence of the read commands. In addition, the other controllers are not acknowledged to read the data from the memory.